En un parpadeo
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: Por que la felicidad que Titus había deseado con tanto recelo al fin la tenia y jamás dejaría que esta se escapara de sus manos y estaba seguro que Sphintus tampoco lo haría. Era su utopía y nadie se las podría arrebatar.


_**Shot único: En un parpadeo**_

_**Tema: Felicidad**_

_**Pareja: SphintusXTitus**_

_**Autor: Violeta Maltos**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

─"_Recuerdo que todo se volvió negro"_

Un parpadeo

─"_Recuerdo que todo se quedo en silencio"_

Un segundo parpadeo.

─"_Recuerdo cuando vi la luz"_

Un tercer parpadeo.

─"_Recuerdo cuando apenas pude darme cuenta de lo que pasaba y como me vestían de blanco para llevarme a la guerra que hace nada había acabado"_

Un cuarto parpadeo

─"_Recuerdo sus lagrimas"_

Un quinto y último parpadeo.

─"_Recuerdo su sonrisa"_

─Titus…─Tras el llamado el chico de largos cabellos volteó el rostro, observando sin asombro a la persona que sus pensamientos habían invocado, incluso aun después de un año no era consciente de los poderes que conllevaba ser un magi, o tal vez solo estaba loco por creer que con pensar en él había llegado a donde estaba. Sonrió con suavidad, evocando así que el moreno que con anterioridad le había llamado se sentara a su lado con confianza─. Te he dicho varias veces ya, que no salgas solo…Alexius. ─Su voz sonó tranquila, sin embargo el rubio puedo notar con facilidad el tono molesto de su voz. Titus por su parte soltó una risa amena, estirando sus pies para meterlos en el pequeño lago donde se encontraban.

─Deja de ser tan amargado, Sphintus. ─Dijo el magi con un falso puchero, comenzando a patalear con sus pies el agua que hace nada había tocado.

─Deja de ser tan descuidado gran magi de Laem, tu cuerpo aun es débil. ─Reprendió el moreno, con una risa descarada que solo ocasiono que los brazos del rubio se cruzaran en una demostración de pataleta. Sphintus por su parte solo soltó una carcajada.

─No me puedes negar esto ¡nadie! Aun quiero conocer todo este imperio que he de proteger, solo quiero conocer la felicidad ─Promulgó Alexius abochornado.

Desde que su alma había regresado a uno de los últimos clones de Scheherazade todo había sido tan rápido que apenas y pudo digerir lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todo había pasado de ser negro a una luz brillante que a partir de ese día jamás seria opacada, al fin su más grande deseo se había hecho posible, palpando con sus propias manos la vida que tanto había luchado para que no se le fuera de las manos. Estaba vivo; más vivo que nunca. ¿Es que acaso Titus podría pedir algo más?

Su llegada a Laem fue más que festejada, era el nuevo magi de una nación majestuosa, firme y justa que su anterior magi había forjado, por lo tanto en sus hombros recaía seguir con aquel orden y cuidar de cada habitante de su pueblo como la fallecida rubia y "madre" de Titus habría querido. Abrazar aquel nuevo sentimiento no fue nada difícil para él, al contrario no se le antojaba nada más acogedor que sentir el amor de su pueblo a su persona.

Alguna vez, algún día y en alguna hora de la noche, observando a su pueblo por las grandes ventanas de su palacio, una sensación de nostalgia le invadió, en su mente una jugarreta se hizo presente y había jurado escuchar la voz de Sphintus burlándose de el, la risa de Aladdin resonar en las cuatro paredes de la habitación y la voz del director en los pasillos de la academia donde solía estudiar. Soltó un gran suspiro y por unos segundos deseo fervientemente regresar a aquellos tiempos. Con sus amigos, con aquel moreno que lo hacía enloquecer, que había llorado por él, que había dado todo por nadie más que el.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Mu notase aquello y de forma inmediata buscara calmar la tristeza de su nuevo señor, dándose con rapidez la tarea de traer a Sphintus bajo una simple condición: Otorgarle el cuidado de la salud de Titus Alexius. El pretexto perfecto.

Y entonces, solo entonces tras tres parpadeos, Alexius se sintió completo, lleno, como si hubiera encontrado la pieza de un rompecabezas, el último trago de agua en el desierto o en el mejor de los casos la felicidad eterna.

Un abrazo, una sonrisa…

Solo eso basto para que su mundo se tornara en armonía.

─Hablas de la felicidad como si la conocieras ─Indicó el moreno jalándole un mechón de su cabello, buscando deshacer esa mueca de molestia de sus finas facciones.

─ ¡Hey!─Se quejo Titus, arrojando una patada al aire, comenzando así una pelea entre risas y jalones. Patadas, insultos e incluso golpes bajos de parte del magi hacia el médico, terminaron finalmente ambos en el lago, abrazados con fuerza o para ser precisos Sphintus obligándolo a que se quedara pegado a su pecho, riendo como si hubiera sido el ganador de aquella contienda.

─El gran magi de Laem a caído ante su médico~ que patético─ Canturreó el moreno. Titus esbozo por tercera vez una mueca y le dio un pisotón.

─Eres un idiota Carmen─ Renegó, sintiendo el aire del atardecer calar en su cuerpo, abrazándose finalmente el de cabellos platas en busca de calor y protección─. Si se lo que es felicidad. ─Musitó en voz suave, alzando el rostro para ver fijamente al moreno que ahora lo sostenía de la cintura. Sphintus alzó una ceja, expectante por lo que el magi había mencionado. ─Estar contigo, con mi pueblo… al besarte, esa… esa es mi felicidad─ susurró, ocasionando que un suave sonrojo se apoderara del médico quien antes de hablar, unió sus labios en un dulce contacto.

─Y yo me encargare de que esta nunca desaparezca ─prometió. Acariciando con parsimonia los largos cabellos de Titus, quien solo asintió, volviendo a unir sus labios en un largo beso.

Por que la felicidad que Titus había deseado con tanto recelo al fin la tenia y jamás dejaría que esta se escapara de sus manos y estaba seguro que Sphintus tampoco lo haría.

Era su utopía y nadie se las podría arrebatar.


End file.
